


To the Pet I Wish to Remember

by edgy_bi_dumbass



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I dedicate this to my cat buried in the yard, One Shot, Sad and Sweet, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_bi_dumbass/pseuds/edgy_bi_dumbass
Summary: I was sad about my cat dying and I didn't want to forget her, so I wrote a short thing based on her mannerisms and personality because I didn't want it all to disappear. Keep in mind this was written like a day after her body was found next to a tree beside the blood-stained road in front of my family's house-- long sentence, I know.She died in the first half of December and never got to see Christmas, I just regret not being able to pay for a vet fast enough, I could've given her a better last few days.
Kudos: 5





	To the Pet I Wish to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I am publishing this only because I don't want it lost to time, it was written in my phone's notes and I've lost a ton of stories to phones breaking so I've decided the internet would be a better way to keep this writing. This is purely self-indulgent and the ramblings of someone trying to deal with loss while recalling the existence of something that no longer exists. Enjoy anyway, I have found beauty in tragedy often before, this might be the case for the reader hopefully.

Golden eyes stare up at the sky, light hitting their body softly from between the bright green leaves, patches of the sun dance around in the wind, moved over by the branches; slightly uneven breathing catches onto delicate raggedy whiskers, as smooth as twigs, straightened and ever so slightly dry, a sign of moderate dehydration; their breath catches and they seem to hiccup on the air, their lungs hitch before continuing at a more normal pace, uneven in the most unnoticeable manner, loud purring escapes their throat and a soft meow mixes with the sound as they rise from their sunspot, soft, quick footsteps are heard, faint as a tap on the white ceramic floor of the yard, they meow softly again, opening their mouth the least possible and mixing the sound with a loud purr-- a greeting.

They look up as they expect attention, the larger creature entering the area before seems to be listening, the smaller creature covered in dirt pads over to their bowl, their overweight and somewhat round body somehow staying pinned in place despite quickly moving limbs anchoring it, their food is refilled and after pausing to swiftly and awkwardly lick their side as a nervous tic of sorts, they begin to carefully pick at pellets and eat; their clumsy body stumbles and their brain seems to attempt to catch up, taking a moment to compose their thoughts and their short legs carrying too much weight for their size, odd uneven mannerisms and pacing drive their step.

I miss them.  
I miss their dirty dry ragged fur rubbing against my legs, their chunky body bending at odd positions to fit against the mentioned limbs. I miss their weird unhealthy breathing we needed to check out, I miss their dry stiff whiskers that poked out like broom hairs at straight angles, I miss their warm little body laying down next to me, purring, and I'd wrap myself around them to create more warmth. I miss their little hiccups and hitches in breathing and when they obsessively and impulsively licked their back or their paws, I miss the odd uncertainty they had over almost every small decision they took, I miss their flat ridge-less tongue that seemed to have flattened over the years for no reason.

I miss them, and I miss everything they had about them, I miss them so much. Their golden-yellow hued fur mixing like watercolor with white and black, a beautiful coat they unceremoniously plopped onto the kitchen floor sideways whenever they were tired on a hot summer afternoon. Their silly little meow-purrs they softly mumbled to announce they were in the room or express effort in jumping up furniture, or both; I miss their loud exaggerated purring to overly express happiness, shown appreciation for being there and being kind.

I miss them so much.


End file.
